Betrayal By Numbers
by HP-2002
Summary: Hermione is ready for her last year at Hogwarts. Her family is growing! But when she arrives at school, she realizes that not everyone will welcome her back.
1. The First Miracle

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publisher.

Betrayal by Numbers

Chapter 1: The First Miracle

          "Grrrr. Why'd you wake me up Mum?" Hermione said, half asleep.

          "Hun, you have to get up, it's already 10:00! The train leaves in an hour! Now get up! Now!" Hermione's Mum, Cindy, said, knocking on her door.

          Hermione didn't move for a minute until the words finally got through to her. She jumped up and looked at her clock. It was now 10:05. She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. She didn't have a lot of time, so she just grabbed something. Luckily, it matched quite well. She had grabbed a sleeveless purple sweater with a knee length khaki skirt. She grabbed her bathrobe from the hook. 

          She ran into her bathroom. A year ago, she convinced her parents to build her own bathroom off of her room. She got them to also put in a collection of scented soap. It reminded her of the Prefect bathroom at Hogwarts. She simply loved her bathroom. She had been saving for years for it. It had a high dome ceiling with a skylight at the peak. She was aloud to use magic in the creation of it, she invited over Ron's mother. Mrs. Weasley made the skylight one way so no one could look in, and she also helped with the different soaps, because it took a large amount of magic to make the soap unlimited. 

          She didn't have time to enjoy her bathroom today. She jumped into the shower and looked at the knobs.

          "Hmmm. . . Lilac, Cinnamon, Peppermint, Rose, mineral water, or banana? I haven't tried lilac yet, so I guess Lilac." She said with a grin. She pushed in the purple knob labeled 'Lilac' and was surrounded by purple bubbles.

          Five minutes later she emerged clean and smelling of lilacs. She still had twenty minutes; it took a half hour to get to Kings Cross. She tokk out her potion she took daily to keep her hair tamed. She wanted straight hair badly, but it seemed even magic couldn't help her. So she was left with soft, brown, shoulder length wavy hair. It was still a pain doing the potion everyday, but it was well worth it. 

          She pulled on the outfit she picked out and ran out of the bathroom. Hermione's mother was already preparing breakfast. Hermione waited for a few minutes and her mother sat the bacon on the table. Hermione grabbed one piece of bacon and ran into the living room. 

          "Hermione, eat something please, you've been starving yourself all summer!" Hermione's mother called to her from the kitchen. Hermione stopped in her tracks. 'She noticed, crap!' Hermione thought. She ran back into the kitchen. She tried to make up a story.

          "I'm not very hungry Mum, I promise I'll eat well at school, you know how much they feed us! Nearly shoving it down our throats." She said running back into the living room. She looked through the closet for a few minutes until she found the shoes she wanted. They were black high heeled sandals. She strapped them on and called for her father. 

          "Dad! Are you ready yet!? I have to hurry, I only have a half hour until the train leaves," Hermione yelled up the stairs. A few seconds later, her father emerged from Hermione's room carrying her trunk. Her father loaded her trunk into the back seat of the car and came back inside. 

          "Ready Hermi?" He asked, using her nickname.

          "Yeah, but where's Mum? Isn't she coming?" Hermione asked.

          "No, she can't she has to stay home and rest, she's been tired lately, you better go say goodbye though." He suggested.

          Hermione ran up the stairs into her parent's room. She looked around the room, but her Mother wasn't there. She walked over to the door that led to their master bathroom. She knocked on the door.

          "Mum, you in there? We have to leave soon," Hermione yelled through the door.

          "Hermi, come in here for a minute, I have to tell you something," her mother said, peering through the door. Hermione walked into the bathroom and found her mother sitting on the floor, her cheeks covered in tears.

          "Mum! What's wrong? Why are you crying!?" Hermione said, freaking out. 

          "Hermi. . . I have to tell you something important. Your father doesn't know yet." Her mother mumbled.

          "Yes, what is it?" Hermione said, tears now forming in her own eyes.

          "You're gunna be a-a-a. . . Big sister!" Her mother blurted out.

          It took a few moments to sink in. She was suddenly on the floor hugging her mother. She started to giggle. She was going to be a big sister! She suddenly had a question.

          "When are you going to tell Daddy?" Hermione asked with a grin.

          "Well, he told me to stay home and rest, this is why I'm tired. I guess I'll go with you two." She smiled at her daughter.

          "Oh! We better hurry or I'll miss the train!" Hermione helped her mother up and they ran to the car. Her mother and her giggled continuously until half way there, her father finally cracked.

          "What are you two so happy about?" He looked at Hermione and her mother. 

          Hermione just giggled and covered her face. Her looked at her mother and looked with questioning eyes. She simply laid her hands on her stomach and smiled. He looked at her a moment and then realized what was going on.

          "Cindy! You mean? We're going to have a-a-a baby!?" He looked at her with a smile. She simply sent a toothy smile to him. He kept his eyes on her until Hermione spoke up.

          "Dad! Stop! We're here!" 

          He slammed on the breaks and flew forward. Hermione looked around, breathing heavily. Her mother gasped. Her father suddenly freaked.

          "The baby! Did it get hurt?! God, no, please no!" He said in a crackly voice.

          "Thomas, its okay, the baby's not big enough to be hurt by a little movement! Calm down!" Cindy said, rubbing his shoulder.

Hermione finally calmed down and looked at her watch. "10:50! I gotta go, only ten minutes!" She kissed her mother and father and then kissed her mother's stomach. "You be a good kid! Don't give Mum that horrid morning sickness."

          "Oh honestly Hermione, I'll be fine, I went thorough it with you, it's not so bad, no go, goodbye!" Her mother pushed her off with a smile. Hermione took one last look at her family and walked through platform 9 ¾'s.


	2. Hurting Harry

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publisher.

Betrayal by Numbers

Chapter 2: Hurting Harry

          "Harry? Ron? Ginny!?" She yelled, running towards her friends. 

          They all turned around. Hermione noticed that they all had changed. Especially Ginny. She had grown about five inches taller and didn't have any freckles left on her milky face. She was just as tall as Hermione now. She then looked closely at Ron. He had grown taller too, by about four inches. Quidditch practice had been good to him, he was no longer skinny and lanky, and he was now quite muscular. 

          Finally, she looked over Harry. His black hair was just as messy as usual. His green eyes were just as bright. He didn't seem to have grown at all; he had already had his growth spurts, before Ron. She looked him over for a few moments. She hoped Harry wouldn't notice. 

          "Hermione? You okay? Earth to Hermi!" Ron said, waving his hand in front of her face. Hermione was shaken out of her fantasies of Harry.

          "Oh, what? Huh?" Hermione mumbled.

          "This is Mandy! She's transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang!" Harry said, motioning towards a blond girl that had her arm linked around Harry's. Hermione's heart fell to her stomach. Ron seemed to notice her acting weird and pulled her aside. When they were out of hearing distance of Harry, Ron started talking to her.

          "Hermione, I think I know what's wrong, you're jealous of Mandy, am I right?"  Ron looked at her with a frown.

          "Yes, of course, what else!" Hermione mumbled. 

          "He isn't going out with her, she's just acting sluttish!" he screamed.

          "Just what Hogwarts needs, another Pansy Parkinson!" exclaimed Hermione. 

          Ron started laughing repeating her sentence. Then he spoke up. "I personally don't like her; she seems too friendly to come from Durmstrang. She's up to no good!"

          "As long as she isn't in Gryffindor, I'll be fine!" Hermione said with a frown. 

            "We better be getting on the train, it's leaving soon!" Ron started to walk away.

"I'll be there in a second, save me a seat!" She yelled after him. She started walking the other way. She had to go see McGonagall about being Head Girl. She pulled her trunk onto the train and pulled Nattie, her owl on second. Crookshanks had died last year, so her parents wanted to make it up to her with an owl. She was similar to Hedwig except that she was speckled with brown, black, and gray spots. After she loaded her stuff into the Head's compartment, she waited for Head boy and McGonagall to arrive.

**************************************************************

 A few minutes later, McGonagall apparerated to the compartment. 

          "Hello Miss. Granger! How are you today?" McGonagall asked with a grin.

          "Fine Professor. How are you?" Hermione smiled.

          "Good, thank you for asking! Now, where is Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked with a frown. 

          "Malfoy!?" Hermione mumbled her eyes wide.

          "He is head boy!" McGonagall explained. 

          "Just great."

**************************************************************

          After waiting a few minutes, Malfoy strode in. he had a smirk on his face. He sat down opposite of Hermione and got ready to listen.

          "Now that you are both here, I can explain your responsibilities." They both nodded. "On the train ride, you will be patrolling the halls. You won't have to the whole ride, just the first couple minutes. I will explain more at school and show you your living arrangements. Good day!" 

**************************************************************

          Hermione had been patrolling the train for a few minutes when she started daydreaming. 

~Daydream~

Hermione was running through a field, stopping every once and a while to smell the wild flowers. She sensed someone around her. She turned around, happy to find Harry, smiling.

          "Hermione, you look beautiful," Harry said, tucking a flower behind her ear. She blushed at his compliment and looked deep into his eyes.

          "But what about Mandy?" Hermione said, looking down.

          "Mandy? Mandy who? Oh yes. . . That girl from Durmstrang, she was simply horrible." Harry said with a grin. Harry and Hermione stood, content on looking into her eyes. He slowly tilted his head and leaned in for a kiss.  

Their lips were inches away. . . Less than inches. . . millimeters… Bang!

~End of Daydream~

          She was brought out of her fantasy for the second time today, this time by someone she would've rather not seen. 

          "Granger," Malfoy said coolly.

          "Ferret," Hermione said with a sneer. His cheeks went slightly pink at this comment. 'Did he just blush? No, probably just an accident.' She stared at him for a minute and then finally spoke up. "Well, are you going to help me up or what?"

          "And get my hands dirty? No, of course not." He walked in the opposite direction. 

          "Why does he have to be such a prat?" Hermione asked herself out loud.

**************************************************************

          She had finally finished her patrolling and heading to the back of the train where their normal compartment was. Hermione walked in and looked around. She felt anger swelling in her chest.

          "Why thank you for saving me a seat Ron!" She screamed and walked out of the compartment. Not having a seat wasn't the main reason she was mad. Sitting in the corner was Harry and that Mandy girl. Harry was whispering in her ear and she was giggling. 

          She ran down the hall, not watching where she was going. She stopped into every compartment, looking for someone she knew. She had no luck, they were all full or strangers. She finally gave up and decided to walk the hall. After about ten minutes, she heard footsteps behind her, then a tap on her shoulder.

          "Hermione? What's wrong? Ron said he was sorry, but why'd you get so mad?" Harry mumbled.

          "I don't wan to talk to you right now, why don't you go talk to Mandy!?" Hermione screamed. She suddenly saw a hurt look flash crossed his face. 

          "Hermione, I know what this is about, I already told you, I only want to be friends!" Harry said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She quickly pulled away. 

          "I can't be friends with you if it will never be more, I have lived with it for years, and I can't take it anymore. I mean, I felt horrible when Cho and you went out, but now it's different. That Mandy girl is weird. To top it all off, you don't even care if you hurt me, flirting with her in front of me!" With that,  she turned on her heel and started running. 

          'He doesn't care. He hurt me beyond repair. I hate Harry Potter!'

          As she ran, tears poured out of her eyes. She ran and ran, just wanted to be away from Harry. She didn't realize that someone was in front of her in the hall. She ran head first into someone and she blacked out. 

R&R! J


	3. Wake up Call

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publisher.

Betrayal by Numbers

Chapter 3: Wake Up Call

            Hermione woke up with a terrible headache. She didn't open her eyes for a few moments. She tried to remember what happened on the train. Suddenly, it all came flooding back. "Good god! Stupid daydreaming," she mumbled out loud. Hermione still hadn't opened her eyes. Her eyes snapped open and took in her surroundings. 

            She was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She looked down and realized that she was wearing a hospital robe. Hermione lifted her hand to her head to scratch her forehead and found that her head was bandaged. She pulled her hand back down and looked at it. It was covered in blood. 'What? My head!' She looked around, her hair swinging wildly. Madam Pomfrey was so where in sight. Someone else was sitting by her bed side sleeping. 

            "Malfoy?" Hermione said, surprised to find Draco Malfoy sitting next to her. She looked at him sleeping. 'He looks so innocent like that!' she thought with a grin. She could've slapped herself. 'Malfoy? Innocent? Yeah right.' She kept watching him, content on looking at his beautiful figure.

            She hadn't realized how handsome Malfoy had become over the summer. His hair was no longer slicked back. It fell in his eyes. He had a beautiful tan. It was very different from his normal pale self. She saw his eyelashes flutter, and his eyes open. She quickly looked the other way and suddenly became interested in her hands. She couldn't look him the face. 'I just thought about my enemy in a way that I shouldn't have. . . Ron and Harry would kill me. . .'

            "Hermione, are you okay?" Draco said in a concerned voice. His eyes were different. Not cold and emotionless, but warm, and welcoming. 

            "What did you call me?" She said, surprised that he actually called her by her first name.

            "Hermione? Isn't that your name?" He asked a grin on his face.

            "Well, yes, it's just, you never call me by my first name- Draco," she said with a smile. He smiled right back.

            "I don't mean to be mean, but why are you here?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed. She was trying to remember who or what she ran into. 

            "You ran into a door of a compartment that I opened. I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming, and I opened the door." He said, a guilty look on his face. He looked at her like she may slap him anytime.  

            "Oh. . . Well, it isn't your fault, I shouldn't have been running, I was mad." She mumbled, remembering how Harry had treated her. She felt a tear run down her cheek. Draco noticed and laid his hand on hers. 

            "What's wrong Hermione?" He saw her tears and suddenly looked scared.

          "Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" She said quickly, wiping the tear away.

          "Okay. . . Do you want to talk about anything at all, I was excused from class for the rest of the day," He said with a grin.

          "Nothing really interesting. . ." Hermione mumbled. Then she remembered. "Oh! I haven't told anyone, but my family is going to get bigger!" 

          "You're going to have a baby? Who would've thought. . ." Draco said with a grin. He stared at her a few moments, until she noticed him.

          "Of course not! My Mum is going to have a baby! I'm going to be a big sister!" she said with a toothy smile.

          "Oh great, another muggle in the world. . ." Draco mumbled under his breath. Hermione just caught what he said. She had felt comfortable talking to him so far. She felt anger swelling in her chest for the second time today. She knew she must look terrible. Blood all over her head, piercing eyes, and her face must be turning red with anger. 

          "How dare you, Pureblood prick!" Hermione screamed. She felt her hand rise and slap him crossed the face. She couldn't control herself. He could insult her, but her family? No, that was crossing the line. Draco looked at her in shock for a moment, then promptly got up and left.

          'Bastard, he has no right!' Hermione thought, blowing off steam.

*******************************************************************

          Hermione drifted off into a dreamless sleep. She slept for the rest of the night. She didn't realize that Ron had come into her room halfway through the night, worried about her.

          She woke to find Ron watching over her. She jumped up, hitting Ron's head with hers. She yelped with pain and fell backwards. Ron jumped up and let out a whimper.

          "Hermione? Are you okay? I'm so so sorry!" Ron asked.

          "I'm fine, settle down! I just bumped my head, not a concussion!" She joked.

          "Sorry, just, when I heard about you being hurt, I freaked out." Ron said with a weak smile. 

          At that second, she realized that Harry wasn't there. "Where's Harry gone off too?" She looked back at Ron. He was avoiding her gaze. He looked everywhere except her.

          "Ron!? Where is he?!" Hermione asked, more of an order than a question.

          "He's off with Mandy. . ." he mumbled, slowly looking towards her. He saw tears forming in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. 

          "I ran him off, I totally ruined our relationship! I screamed at him about Cho and how I couldn't take it anymore! He hates me!" Hermione's lip trembled as she was talking.

          "You didn't drive him away, he just isn't getting along with anyone right now." Ron said sadly. His eyes surrendered no emotions. It reminded her of a certain blond haired boy. 

          "Why? Aren't you talking to him?" Hermione said, worried that she ruined Ron's friendship with Harry. 

          "I told him that he didn't have to be so hard on you, and that I blamed him for you getting hurt." Ron looked around the hospital. He looked nervous about something. He had a look on his face like he was looking at an angel. Then, he made his move. He leaned down so his face was even with her's and leaned in for a kiss. 

          When their lips touched, a zap of electricity went through her, from head to toe. Ron was so surprised that she didn't pull away, he opened his eyes. He knew it was kind of rude to open you eye's during a kiss, but he had to see her beautiful face. He quickly snapped his eyes closed. It seemed like it lasted forever, but in reality was only a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, Hermione was smiling.

          "I think I just got over Harry!" Hermione squealed. She looked at Ron. His eyes were dancing. "Ron, does this mean we're. . . going out?" 

          Ron looked uncertain for a moment and responded. "I don't know. . ."

          "Oh. . ." Hermione mumbled with disappointment.

          "Do you want to?" Ron said, a grin on his face.

          "Yep!" Hermione pulled Ron into another kiss that lasted several minutes. Little did they both know that someone was hiding in the shadows, green with jealousy. 

*******************************************************************

R&R please! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
